Haircut, The
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A short of when a young Phoebe Halliwell is left alone in her room when her older sisters are off to school. Curiosity gets the better of her.


Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

* * *

**The Haircut**

Breakfast was as usual. Prue rushing as Piper just followed after her. Phoebe sat on her chair watching her big sisters get ready for another day of school.

She wanted to go to school with her sisters. She ran after them as she had every day, hoping one time they would take her with them.

"Pwue!" she cried out as she watched her big sister start out the front door.

Prue turned to see her baby sister standing on the front steps as she started to make her way down the first stair.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" she lifted her sister into her arms and started back towards the Manor.

"Beebee come too?" Phoebe looked up at Prue hoping her sister would take her with her.

"Oh baby, I wish I could. But I need to go to school and you need to stay here with Grams." Prue explained to her baby sister.

"**_NO_**. **BEEBEE go too**." Phoebe yelled out.

Prue sighed as she felt her baby sister snuggle into her shoulder. She didn't want to let her go but she knew she had too. Prue looked up to her Grams for any sort of guidance but all she got was a look of love as her Grams reached down and pulled Phoebe off her big sister.

"**NO! PWUE!"** she cried out as her little legs kicked back and forth trying to get her own way.

Prue leaned forward and placed a kiss on Phoebes cheek. "I'll be back soon baby." She told her sister as she stepped down the last steps before leaving for school.

Grams set her youngest granddaughter on the floor and watched as she quickly took off as fast as her little leg would carry her.

Penny knew all she had to do to distract Phoebe was to turn her towards her toys and off she would go.

She laughed a bit as Phoebe took hold of one of her toys. The lil dog didn't have a chance as Phoebe set him on his little wheels and started to pull him. All around the Manor she ran, as the toy dog followed after her.

* * *

Silence had finally filled the Manor as Grams sat with her tea. Phoebe was taking a nap and this was her time alone. The alone part she didn't relish in. She loved having her grandchildren around her, but what she did enjoy was the peace and quiet.

Her mind wandered off to thoughts of her daughter. Killed fighting a demon. One that she knew one day her granddaughters would have to face. Face with hurt, pain and anger.

"Oh Patty." She spoke softly wanting to feel her daughter leaning into her as she had as a child.

* * *

Phoebe reached up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she turned her head towards her toys. Pushing the blanket off, she sat up and slid off the bed on her tummy.

Having played with he own toys a bit she wandered over to Pipers part of the room. Even at four she knewthat some of Pipers things were off limits, but sometimes her own stuff got mixed in.

Picking up the crayon she started making a picture. However Little Phoebe Halliwell was always curious and her mind started to drift in another direction as she lifted up the bottle of glue, but with the glue came the idea of shapes. Her little hand clasped around the scissors as she started to cut out the little pieces.

* * *

Grams placed the cup of tea in the sink and realized the time. She made her way up the stairs to the second floor. She knew Prue and Piper were due home anytime and wanted to avoid a cranky, just waking up Phoebe in the process of their arrival.

As Penny slowly opened the door she wasn't sure at first what to do. Phoebe was sitting in the middle of the room with a pair of scissors in one hand and a clump of her hair in the other.

"**Phoebe!"** she took a few quick strides to her granddaughter and took the scissors quickly out of the toddler's hands. "What are you doing!?"

"Me cut."

Lifting her up to her hip, "Yes I see that. Why are you playing with Pipers scissors? You know better then that, don't you?"

**& & & &**

Prue and Piper ran up the steps to the Manor. Rushing through the door the chorus of we're home making its way through out the old walls.

"Grams?" Prue looked at her grandmother who had Phoebe standing in front of her. To Prue, her Grams had the same look on her face she did when she was in trouble.

"**PWUE!"** Phoebe took that one moment of distraction her Grams was having and made a mad dash for her big sister.

"Hi sweetie." Prue bent down and gave her sister a hug.

"_Phoebe_." Grams tone was one they all knew. Someone was in trouble.

Prue looked down at her little sister after seeing the look on her Grams face. It was then she noticed it. "Phoebe. What happen to your hair?"

Phoebes casther eyes down to the wooden floor, her eyes fixed on one spot. Her Grams already got mad at her, now she knew Prue was too.

"I.. um. I." She stuttered afraid of what would happen

"Out with it Phoebe. What happened?" Prue pushed as she lifted up Phoebes chin so she was looking right at her.

"I.. I cut it." She got out. She felt the tears building behind her eyes. "I sowwy I didn't mean to."

"Phoebe you know you are not supposed to play with scissors unless one of us is with you."

"I sowwy." She cast her eyes back to the floor.

Grams stepped towards the girls in the front entrance, "Phoebe, go up to your room and sit on your bed. I'll be up in a minute."

Phoebe ran as fast as her tiny legs would carry her.

"What happen?" Prue asked wanting to know how her little sister got hold of the scissors in the first place.

"I went up to get her from her nap and she was sitting in the middle of the room. Scissors in one hand, the missing hair in the other."

"I'll talk to her." Prue said as she started up the stairs. Leaving Piper and Grams at the bottom.

Grams turned to Piper, "Help me with dinner darling?"

"Of course Grams." Piper followed after her but took a glance up the stairs where Prue had gone.

**& & &**

Prue took a deep breath before opening the door. At nine she was growing up faster then she wanted to. But she promised her mother she would look after Piper and Phoebe. And growing up was the cost.

Phoebe was lying on her bed looking out the window. She didn't mean to but being four she was curious.

"Phoebe." Prue sat down on the bed and placed a hand on her sisters' back. "I think you and I need to have a talk about scissors. Don't you?"

"Yes."

Prue pulled her baby sister up to her lap and sat on the bed holding her. She ran her hand over the shortened locks. "Wanna tell me what the rules about scissors is?" Prue asked as she looked at her sister

"Not to play with them unless you or Piper or Grams is wiff me." Phoebe twisted her fingers together as she tried not to look at her sister.

"That's right. Scissors aren't like toys sweetie. You could hurt yourself." Prue explained

"Me sowwy."

Prue pulled Phoebe close to her, "I know you are sweetie, but please don't do it again."

Phoebe stayed in her sisters' arms a bit longer before she squirmed out of them and off the bed. She made her way over to the little table and took hold of the piece of paper that was lying there.

Prue started to protest when her sister moved but just watched her for a moment. And it wasn't long till her sister came back to the bed and pulled herself up on to Prue's lap.

Phoebe handed the paper to Prue as she snuggled down in her sisters' arms.

"Dats for you." She said quietly.

Prue smiled at the picture her sister had done. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was full of colours and had small pieces of coloured paper glue to it.

Prue felt the tear inside her. Her little sister amazed her at how much love she had inside her, "Thank you Phoebe." She tightened her hug, "What say we get Grams to take us to the mall this weekend, and you and I can go somewhere to get your hair fixed?"

"Okay." Was the only reply she got as she let her little sister stay snuggled on her chest.

She looked down and had to smile at the large piece of hair missing from the corner of her sisters' head. She knew it would take bit to fix it, but she was fairly certain her sister had learned her lesson. Well this one anyway. She also knew there would be many more lessons to teach her ever curious baby sister.


End file.
